


Талисман

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: Драко Малфой вместе со всеми возвращается на 8 курс в Хогвартс, но ещё не знает, что его ждёт.





	Талисман

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Макгонагалл злилась. Драко легко понял это по глазам, округленным больше обычного, сухой руке, треплющей зеленую мантию, и недовольно поджатым губам. Не то чтобы он ждал, что драку с Поттером ему спустят на тормозах, но все-таки надеялся на поблажку. В конце концов, Поттер первый начал! Оправдание было детским, но Драко уже выкрикнул его по меньшей мере два раза, потому что в кои-то веки это было правдой. Теперь, стоя в директорском кабинете, Драко жалел, что не зарядил в Поттера чем-нибудь покрепче Импедименты. Хотя, конечно, куда заклинаниям Драко до фирменного геройского Экспеллиармуса. Тьфу!

— Мистер Малфой, вы осознаете, в каком положении находитесь? Мне не хочется указывать на очевидное, но за вами наблюдают — за каждым вашим взглядом, словом, поступком. Любой мелочи может хватить вашим многочисленным недоброжелателям, чтобы посеять зерно сомнения. Разве вы хотите, чтобы ваш отец оказался под арестом, но уже не в Малфой-мэноре, а в Азкабане? — спросила она строго, но, кажется, вовсе не ждала ответа.

Драко долго не отвечал. А что он мог сказать? Что боится описанного ею больше всего на свете, что его боггартом теперь наверняка являлся отец в тюремной робе и убитая горем мать? Ему тоже не хотелось указывать на очевидное, поэтому он в конце концов просто кивнул и сказал тихо:

— Я понимаю, мэм.

— Что ж, мистер Малфой… Драко, у меня нет другого выбора…

«Только не исключение!»

— … вы должны наконец понять, что значит общность, дух товарищества, дух Хогвартса, в конце концов! Вы сами станете этим духом. Признаюсь, я подсмотрела у магглов. — Она хихикнула, словно юная девчонка, чем повергла Драко, не ожидающего такой резкой перемены, в шок. 

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Макгонагалл хихикала. От предчувствия чего-то ужасного по внутренностям словно полоснули куском льда. 

— Я назначаю вас первым талисманом гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу! 

— Ч-чем? — Драко не справился с голосом. 

Что за хрень этот «талисман»? Вроде артефактов-оберегов, которыми увешивала его мать? Он что, должен защищать гриффиндорцев от бладжеров?! Его снова во что-то превратят? Ему и хорька на всю жизнь хватило!

— Талисман — это тот, кто поддерживает боевой дух команды во время состязаний и тренировок! Вы должны петь воодушевляющие песни и стишки, танцевать, ну это нам не совсем подходит, да и я не до конца разобралась… В общем, всячески поддерживать игроков на пути к победе!

— Поттер — вонючка! Так сойдет? — Все это, очевидно, было глупой шуткой. — Я, вообще-то, и сам ловец, так что, професс…

— Это наказание, мистер Малфой, оно и не должно быть приятным! Вы временно снимаетесь с места ловца слизеринской команды! Я рекомендую свыкнуться с вашей будущей ролью перед завтрашним матчем, форма будет ждать вас в раздевалке команд.

Драко беззвучно переспросил: «Форма?», но разговор, очевидно, был окончен. Он вышел из кабинета директора и, только когда горгулья с грохотом уселась на место, осознал весь ужас случившегося. Старая кошка наверняка все продумала! Иначе откуда бы уже взяться форме?! Мысль о том, что это место могло предназначаться кому-то другому, он отмел как несостоятельную. Хотя наверняка какая-нибудь девчонка визжала бы от счастья, представься ей возможность присутствовать на одном поле с Поттером во время игры, вблизи наблюдать, как напрягаются мышцы его сильной спины, как он обхватывает руками древко метлы так, что костяшки на руках выделяются особенно сильно, а ветер треплет его волосы, открывая злополучный шрам, и как он прищуривает глаза…Так, стоп! Драко поймал себя на том, что мысли его уходят в каком-то очень неправильном направлении. Подобное начало происходить непроизвольно после случая в Выручай-комнате. Ему еще долго снились языки обезумевшего пламени и Поттер, бесстрашный, сильный, отчаянный. Его шершавая ладонь, сжимающая крепко, почти до боли, грязная мантия, к которой Драко прижимался всем телом, боясь отпрянуть хоть на дюйм. Все это мучило в полу-кошмарах, полу-грезах, в каком-то пограничном мире, похожем даже не на сон, а скорее на причудливо искаженную реальность. С тех пор Драко невольно стал подмечать за Поттером незначительные мелочи, которые раньше ускользали от него — глупую улыбку, как часто он запускает руку в волосы и совершенно несуразным образом взлохмачивает их, каким острым становится его взгляд, когда он смотрит на Астрономическую башню. По странной случайности он делал это чаще всего, именно когда Драко стоял на ней. Или же это Драко стоял там, точно зная, что гриффиндорцы скоро будут возвращаться с Ухода за магическими существами, и Поттер непременно отстанет ото всех, замерев на несколько мгновений и вскинув голову будто бы к небу, только не к небу. И посмотрит так, что захочется убежать, но Драко будет стоять и думать, видит ли его Поттер и куда он смотрит так ищуще. В прошлое или настоящее?

Весь вечер Драко провел в своей кровати, наглухо задернув полог, и не реагировал на попытки соседей разрушить охранные чары. Слизеринцы, скорее всего, хотели узнать подробности драки с Поттером и последовавшего за ним разговора с Макгонагалл. Но Драко нужна была тишина, чтобы успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. О том чтобы просто не пойти на завтрашний матч, не могло быть и речи, каким бы глупым не было придуманное директором взыскание, за его неисполнение грозило отчисление. Это означало бы снова попасть на страницы Пророка, привлечь ненужное внимание, вызвать надуманные подозрения. Так он, переполненный картинами ужасного будущего, провалился в беспокойный сон. 

*** 

Драко с омерзением разглядывал нечто в своих руках. Нечто было плюшевым, мягким на ощупь и отвратительным настолько, что даже кошка Филча в сравнении выглядела бы лучше. Нечто было главной деталью униформы Драко — чертовой головой льва! Никогда ничего более отвратительного не прикасалось к его рукам и уж тем более волосам! Он надел ее рывком, так же быстро, как пьют зелье Костероста, поморщившись при этом так же живо. 

«Главное — не думать, главное — не думать», — как заклинание повторял Драко, но он, в конце концов, был слизеринцем, и привычка думать въелась в подкорку еще с первого курса. Только некто вроде Уизела мог отключить сознательное, оставив функционировать лишь низшие инстинкты. Драко же мог по памяти перечислить ингредиенты для, по-меньшей мере, десяти зелий повышенной сложности и десяти попроще. Да, не думать получалось из рук вон плохо. Полоски импровизированной гривы лезли в лицо, как Драко не старался их убрать, но это был еще не конец его мучений. Перед ним на скамье лежал львиный хвост с по-игривому пушистым кончиком. Мерзость. Драко знал этому хвосту много отличных применений, например, задушить им Поттера. А что, было бы символично, к тому же эта милая кисточка отлично смотрелась бы на его шее. 

В раздевалке, как на зло, висело огромное зеркало, но, что сейчас было особенно кстати, не волшебное. Обычно Драко любил покрасоваться перед ним в своей форме ловца, разглаживая невидимые складки на темно-зеленой мантии, украдкой любуясь собой. Вероятно, нарциссизм он унаследовал от матери, Драко часто заставал ее в комнате, прикладывающей к шее то одно, то другое украшение или укладывая волосы вроде бы одинаково, но все же по-разному. Она могла заниматься этим часами. Иногда мать спрашивала у него совета, но чаще молча рассматривала отражение, словно в нем могло что-то измениться. Драко украшений не носил и у него было куда меньше поводов подолгу глядеться в зеркало, но когда таковые находились, он не отказывал себе в удовольствии. Вот только сейчас он, как мог, долго оттягивал этот момент, потому что знал — увиденное отпечатается в памяти навсегда и будет мучить его в кошмарах. Так и случилось. Из зеркала на него смотрел незнакомец, выглядящий как омерзительно-умилительный лев.

— Р-ррр, — зачем-то выдал Драко и уже через мгновенье горько об этом пожалел. За спиной раздался заливистый смех Уизела.

— Гарри! Гарри! Скажи, что мне не мерещится! — закричал он как полоумный, дергая Поттера за плечо. — Ты тоже видишь Малфоя в костюме льва и футболке «Гриффиндор чемпион»?! И это что, маггловские джинсы? Только бы это был не сон, только бы не сон! Где Рита Скитер, когда она так нужна?!

— Уизел, я всегда знал, что ты представляешь меня в своих влажных фантазиях. Но поменьше радости, ты себя выдаешь.

Уизли предсказуемо покраснел и что-то злобно пробубнил, но Драко, почувствовав себя немного отмщенным, уже думать забыл про него. Он перевел взгляд на Поттера, тот замер будто каменное изваяние, глядя на Драко… странно. Его зрачки расширились так сильно, что не видно было даже кусочка зеленой радужки, он немного прищурился, словно был без очков, и силился рассмотреть что-то важное. Драко тряхнул головой, отчего его грива всколыхнулась, что породило новый приступ смеха, на этот раз к Уизли присоединились подоспевшие члены гриффиндорской команды и, к печали Драко, слизеринцы. Поттер не смеялся, он продолжал смотреть на Драко голодно и как-то смущающе, что захотелось прикрыться, спрятаться, а лучше убежать.

— Я теперь ваш талисман, придурки, радуйтесь! — обрубил Драко ставшее совсем уж неприличным обсуждение его не то помешательства, не то розыгрыша, и, схватив свою метлу, отправился на поле, оставив всех недоумевать.

Трибуны встретили тишиной. В лицо дул прохладный ветер, и Драко почти задыхался от глубоких вдохов. Первой зааплодировала Макгонагалл, Драко бросил на нее неприязненный взгляд, постаравшись выразить в нем всю боль, ненависть и унижение, которое пришлось и еще придется пережить. Она лишь вопросительно вскинула бровь, чем очень напомнила Снейпа в его лучшие годы. Рукоплеская, ей уже вторили все, кто собрался сегодня на квиддичном поле. Слизеринские аплодисменты были самыми неуверенными и тихими, его сокурсники, очевидно, не понимали, что происходит, но старались влиться в струю. Драко взмыл в воздух, когда услышал позади себя галдеж выходящих на поле игроков. Он не был уверен, что именно должен делать, «поддерживать боевой дух команды» — довольно расплывчатая инструкция, но, в чем Драко был точно убежден, он сделает это по-своему — по-слизерински. Драко заметил внизу макушку Поттера и понял, что не может при нем проявить слабость, отступить. Он не будет Малфоем, если сдастся без боя. Будет им боевой дух. Драко улыбнулся, и именно в этот момент Поттер вскочил на свою метлу, посмотрев вверх, прямо на Драко. И улыбнулся в ответ. От этой улыбки, обещающей и колюче-злой, у Драко все зашлось внутри, словно ветер проник прямо под кожу, наполняя тело необычайной легкостью. Хотелось крикнуть Поттеру, что он дурак, но прозвучал свисток, и все пришло в движение. Механизм, давно знакомый и привычный, заработал точно, как часы в синей гостиной Малфой-мэнора. Перед глазами мелькали зеленые и красные мантии, со свистом пронесся отбитый охотником Слизерина бладжер. Драко уклонялся и от игроков и от мячей, быть на поле и в то же время вне его ему было не привыкать.

Поттер завис выше всех и немного снисходительно наблюдал за суматохой на поле. Смотрелся он при этом, как вожак стаи, который следит за своими владениями, что, конечно, тут же взбесило Драко, и он, резко встряхнув искусственной гривой, шепнул Сонорус и заговорил: 

Гарри Поттер, конечно, герой, 

И победа ему не впервой,

Только вот ведь беда, 

Что ж, случается, да,

Квоффлы все пропускает Король. 

В момент, когда Драко закончил говорить, случилось несколько вещей: Макгонагалл подскочила с места в своей зеленой мантии, резко выделяющейся среди алых, Уизел отвлекся на Драко, уже во второй раз пропуская отбитый слизерином квоффл, и на поле, словно яркая вспышка света, появился снитч. Из всех этих событий Драко, конечно, больше всего волновала взбешенная Макгонагалл, но он успокаивал себя тем, что в сущности ничего такого не сказал. Разве «король» и «герой» это оскорбления? Так, дружеская подколка. Драко весело помахал директору, давая знать, что все идет, как надо, и это только лишь начало, легкий разогрев. В конце концов, гнев — лучший катализатор для достижения цели. Макгонагалл одарила его осуждающе-предупреждающим взглядом, но все-таки села на место. Драко обворожительно ей улыбнулся. Так, для закрепления эффекта.

Пока Драко отвлекался на отвешивание реверансов директору, он упустил тот факт, что снитч бросился в его сторону. По старой памяти Драко чуть было не кинулся ему навстречу, но, опомнившись, повернул метлу, уходя от назойливого мяча. Поттер замаячил рядом, все смешалось в какую-то несуразную кучу: мячи, игроки, шум трибун и Драко в центре этого безобразия. А точнее, центр этого безобразия. Видел бы это отец! Драко содрогнулся от этой мысли, но постарался взять себя в руки, нехорошо падать духом тому, кто должен его поддерживать. Он оглядел гриффиндорскую команду, Уизли скучал у колец, и Драко понял, что пора его снова немного взбодрить: 

Грозный лев украшает их дом, 

Это гордо звучит — Гриффиндор!

Только вот есть вопрос… 

Вся игра вкривь и вкось! 

Так покуда терпеть им позор?

О, да, это был прилив вдохновения! Драко буквально чувствовал, как от внутреннего ликования и довольства собой по телу теплой волной растекается магия, скапливаясь на кончиках пальцев и буквально требуя выхода. Такое обычно бывало во время оргазма за плотно задернутым пологом в комнатах Слизерина. Драко почувствовал, как жар опалил щеки от неуместных мыслей. Рядом просвистел снитч, а сразу же за ним, словно привязанный, появился Поттер:

— Заканчивай представление, Малфой! — воскликнул он, перекрикивая ветер, — ты уже всем все доказал!

— О, я только разогревался, Поттер, самое интересное впереди! — Драко горделиво вздернул подбородок, хотя его немного напугала улыбка, которой одарил его шрамоголовый урод, уж слишком она была… предвкушающей. Пойди пойми, что творится в голове у героев. 

Над трибунами раздался голос комментатора, имени которого Драко не знал, но помнил по Зельеварению, сдвоенному с Пуффендуем:

— Игроки Гриффиндора выглядят растерянными! Уизли пропускает третий квоффл подряд, что приносит Слизерину еще десять очков! Кажется, как всегда, только Гарри Поттер может спасти положение! Но посмотрите, наконец ловец Слизерина вступает в игру! Ох, и тут же ее покидает, не сумев завершить сложный трюк!

Драко наблюдал за падением своей замены, скрипя зубами. Да уж, так их команде точно не победить.

— Эй, Малфой, не зарифмуешь это? — крикнул вездесущий Поттер откуда-то из-за спины, указывая на ловца, которого уже левитировали, очевидно, в Больничное крыло. 

Драко хищно оскалился: 

— Все слышали? Это заказ Героя! Я не могу отказать! 

Показалось, что все немного замедлилось в ожидании нового лимерика, и Драко не стал разочаровывать жаждущую публику:

С Гриффиндором не просто играть! 

Ты попробуй от скуки не спать. 

И какой уж там приз! 

Вон ловец летит вниз,

Лишь бы только скорее в кровать. 

Трибуны молчали, Макгонагалл сидела, прикрыв лицо рукой, а Поттер заливался смехом. Истерика, не иначе, решил Драко. Но игра продолжалась, несмотря на всеобщее недоумение и балаган.

Драко отлетел в сторону, чтобы не мешать охотникам Слизерина, вступившим в игру и яростно отбивающим бладжеры в сторону Загонщиков Гриффиндора. А вот настрой Гриффиндора был куда менее боевым, за одним исключением. Поттер. Он летал над квиддичным полем со скоростью свихнувшейся Молнии. Драко и раньше признавал в нем, хоть и тайно, превосходного ловца, но то, что он показывал сейчас, было буквально на грани. У Драко была заготовлена еще пара лимериков, но он, раскрыв рот, наблюдал за Поттером, за тем, как он буквально слился с метлой, закручиваясь, рассекал воздух, то резко ныряя вниз, то выравнивая метлу. Снитч, будто почувствовав силу своего противника, и сам засиял ярче и заработал крылышками активнее. Комментатор тоже оживился:

— Вы только посмотрите, Поттер набирает сверхмагическую скорость! Чем закончится это противоборство? 

Известно чем. Да, Драко точно знал, чем. На лице Поттера застыло то упрямое выражение, которое Драковидел много раз. Когда Поттер ударил Сектумсемпрой, когда вытащил из Адского пламени, и вот на днях, когда полез с кулаками.

«Все или ничего, да, Поттер?»

— И Гарри Поттер ловит снитч! Игра завершается победой Гриффиндора! 

***

Драко долго кружил над полем, дожидаясь, когда разойдутся все зрители и опустеет раздевалка. Он не хотел видеть разочарованные взгляды слизеринцев, у которых после падения Лорда он и так был не в чести, и злые взгляды гриффиндорцев, которые, несмотря на победу, вряд ли так просто спустят ему с рук не такие уж невинные шутки. Он спустился, когда уже порядком замерз, но не смог-таки избежать встречи с Макгонагалл:

— Мистер Малфой, задержитесь.

Молить о том, чтобы его не исключали, было бессмысленно, поэтому Драко просто молчал, опустив голову. 

— Я не ожидала этого от вас! — воскликнула она то ли зло, то ли радостно. — Это просто находка, как я только не додумалась сама! Вы разбудили спящего дракона, и хоть главное правило Хогвартса запрещает это делать, я вам благодарна, теперь Кубок квиддича точно достанется нам! — Ее глаза заблестели озорным блеском, но затем она, словно смутившись своих, не подобающих статусу слов, чопорно распрощалась и направилась к школе. Драко всегда замечал за ней излишнюю страсть к квиддичу, но не думал, что это когда-либо сыграет ему на руку. И тем не менее, все завершилось удачно, не считая позора, который ему пришлось пережить и, видимо, еще придется, когда обо всем узнают отец и мать, а в том, что они узнают, он не сомневался. 

Драко осторожно зашел в раздевалку, раздраженно отбросил ненужную теперь метлу и подошел к тому самому зеркалу, в которое рассматривал себя перед началом игры. Отражение в нем все еще казалось омерзительным, но ему вдруг пришла в голову безумная мысль, что показать гриффиндорцам, и в особенности Поттеру, из чего он сделан, было даже приятнее вопреки тому, во что он был одет, а не благодаря этому. Драко устало прикрыл глаза и уже потянулся снять надоевшую голову льва, как позади раздался звук шагов. Драко знал, что это Поттер, просто знал шестым, девятым или тридцатым чувством. Задницей, затылком, спиной. Прикосновение его взгляда нельзя было спутать ни с чьим больше — наглый взгляд победителя, которому можно все. Можно первому влезть в драку и получить за это какую-нибудь до абсурдности легкую отработку, выиграть в квиддич, несмотря на все старания Драко, и стоять теперь позади него в испачканной форме, словно тут ему самое место.

Драко молчал, глядя Поттеру прямо в глаза через зеркало.

— Твой запас остроумия кончился? Я удивлен, — он приблизился на пару шагов, двигаясь медленно, словно охотник, боявшийся спугнуть дикого зверя. Драко напрягся, прилагая усилия, чтобы не выдать голосом внутреннюю дрожь:

— Мне жаль тратить его на тебя, Поттер!

— М-м, ты так раскатываешь мою фамилию, прямо как настоящий лев, — он сделал еще один шаг и прижался вплотную к спине Драко, обхватывая поперек живота и, наклонившись к уху, тихо добавил, — скажи еще раз.

— Поттер, какого черта? Отвали от меня! Я все расскажу директору!

— Боюсь, после сегодняшнего тебе не стоит рассчитывать на ее благосклонность.

Поттер забрался рукой ему под футболку, поглаживая круговыми движениями бока и живот. Обрывки каких-то мыслей крутились у Драко в голове, но собрать их в кучу никак не получалось. Это было очень похоже на один из его снов, бесстыдных и жарких, воспоминания о которых он гнал от себя, как разъяренных пикси. Но до такого даже его в край распустившееся подсознание не додумывалось. 

— Эй, тебе, похоже, нравится, еще немного — и котик начнет мурчать, — Поттер чувствительно провел по соскам вначале вроде бы случайно, а затем нарочно, пощипывая каждый так, что они наверняка покраснели. Драко дернулся, но хватка, коварно прикинувшаяся объятием, оказалась слишком сильной. 

— Не дергайся, я еще собираюсь проверить, во всем ли твой язык так хорош? Покажи мне, Драко, давай же! Твой рот невозможно было закрыть, а теперь ты презрительно кривишь губы? 

Свободной рукой Поттер очертил линию его подбородка, а затем сделал то, от чего у Драко выбило все мысли из головы. Он провел пальцами по его плотно сжатым губам, надавливая не слишком сильно, но требовательно. Драко ахнул, и потерявший всякий стыд Поттер тут же воспользовался этим.

Драко чувствовал языком каждую его мозоль, кожа была шершавой, но на удивление безвкусной. Драко мычал и вырывался, стараясь вытолкнуть изо рта посторонний предмет, но Поттера это, кажется, даже забавляло. Он то вставлял пальцы поглубже, то почти вытаскивал их, и у Драко создалось четкое ощущение, что он трахает ими его несчастный рот.

— Нет, еще рано… О, вот так! За это я готов слушать от тебя любые гадости!

Драко решил, что хватит поддаваться сумасшествию Поттера, мало ли, как он после войны повредился головой, и чувствительно прикусил его пальцы.

— Ай! Ах, прости, забыл, что ты у нас хищник, — Поттер потрепал его по искусственной гриве, но, к счастью, наконец вытащил пальцы. Но Драко был бы наивным идиотом, если думал, что тот на этом остановится. 

— Я понял, Драко, что ты немного заскучал… Не терпится перейти к самому интересному?

— Поттер, тебе ветром выдуло все мозги?! Если ты думаешь, что я просто буду молча терпеть твои дурацкие выходки…

— Хм, «терпеть» подразумевает, что происходящие тебе не нравится, но знаешь что…- коварная рука спустилась вниз и, надавливая, провела по выпуклости на совершенно неуместных бесстыдно-тесных джинсах. Драко вздрогнул, дернулся, пытаясь уйти от острого прикосновения. Не ушел. Напротив, все стало еще хуже — Поттер одним сильным рывком вдавил его в зеркало, что-то неразборчиво прорычал и вырвал с корнем металлическую пуговицу. Драко уткнулся лбом в прохладную поверхность зеркала. Холод почему-то не отрезвил, напротив, Драко подумал: «Плевать!» Если фантазия, так упорно запихиваемая в самые дальние уголки сознания, имела наглость сбыться, пусть уж делает это до конца. И желательно медленно.

— М-м, какой ты здесь горячий. Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня, признайся, возбудился еще тогда, притирался к древку метлы, стараясь унять возбуждение? Нет, такое я бы заметил, — Поттер просунул руку под резинку трусов и невыносимо осторожно стал оглаживать член. — Ты только посмотри на себя, Драко, как же долго ты прятал настоящего зверя в своих дурацких черных костюмах.

Драко, сам не понимая, что делает, послушался гипнотического голоса Поттера, не иначе он перешел на парселтанг, и посмотрел в зеркало. И не узнал в нем ни себя, ни Поттера. Щеки Драко раскраснелись от возбуждения, из расстегнутой ширинки совершенно неприличных маггловских штанов торчала покрасневшая блестящая головка, а ниже сильные пальцы обхватывали член. Драко выглядел, как дорогая шлюха из Лютного, по заказу клиента нацепившая на себя львиную голову. 

— М-мои костюмы стильные и-и… — Драко задохнулся на полуслове, когда Поттер особенно остро провел вверх вниз по члену, цепляя чувствительную головку.

— И? — переспросил Поттер, издеваясь.

— Аргх, элегантные! — Драко выгнулся, притираясь задницей сквозь жесткую ткань джинсов к члену Поттера, стараясь почувствовать больше, а затем двинулся обратно, трахая себя его рукой. Он оперся одной ладонью о зеркало и стал двигаться быстрее, подводя себя к пику.

— Не так быстро! — Поттер убрал свою руку, и Драко разочарованно простонал. Поттер резким движением стянул с него джинсы до колен и затем, направляя, заставил Драко поднять то одну, то вторую ногу, стащил их до конца, попутно избавив и от обуви. Так Драко остался в одной только футболке «Гриффиндор чемпион», что, вероятно, только добавляло Поттеру возбуждения. 

— Ш-ш, тихо, потерпи. Ты сильно дрожишь, — Поттер провел по внутренней стороне бедра до самой лодыжки, погладил выступающую косточку, лизнул под коленом. Драко мог видеть все это в зеркальном отражении, и от этой картины дрожь его все больше усиливалась.

Драко поморщился от грубо наложенного Поттером Очищающего и уже хотел выдать что-то колкое, как почувствовал прикосновение скользкого пальца к анусу. 

— Моргановыстрингипоттерубери! — все ощущения буквально сжались сейчас в одной точке, от страха возбуждение немного спало, но что-то голодное и жаждущее зародилось внизу живота.

— Всего лишь немного Расслабляющего зелья, потерпи, Драко, — Поттер не без усилий протолкнул в него палец и подвигал им, растягивая. Драко с жадностью наблюдал за каждым его движением и сменой выражений лица, готовый в любую минуту сбежать. Поттер казался очень увлеченным, он то и дело возвращался к баночке с широким горлом, появление которой Драко не заметил, и зачерпывал из нее густую прозрачную жидкость.

Драко чувствовал, каким влажным все стало внутри, два пальца входили свободно, и он даже пару раз сам насадился на них, стараясь уловить отголоски горячей волны, которая прокатывалась по внутренностям, стоило пальцам Поттера войти достаточно глубоко.

— Спорим, ты мог бы кончить от одних моих пальцев? Хотя спорить бессмысленно, только взгляни вот сюда, — он указал на место на зеркале, об которое Драко потирался членом, чтобы хоть немного унять возбуждение, и которое было испачкано его предсеменем. 

Ни один из тех разов, когда Драко дрочил себе за плотно задернутым пологом, ни неуклюжая возня с Панси не могли сравниться с ощущениями, испытываемыми сейчас. Это было, как полет в пропасть на неисправной метле. Ты вроде бы все контролируешь, руки крепко обхватывают древко, но метла-то неисправна, а впереди только чернеющая пустота. 

Поттер был везде, каждое сказанное им слово скатывалось мурашками по позвоночнику, руки исследовали тело беспорядочно, так что Драко не всегда мог различить, само это прикосновение и остаточный жар от него.

Поттер зарылся рукой в львиную гриву и, немного оттянув назад, прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Драко, а затем толкнулся языком внутрь. Это был очень странный поцелуй, больше похожий на противоборство, но Драко упивался им, широко открывая рот и подаваясь навстречу.

Драко чувствовал ритмичные движения руки позади себя и почему-то мысль о том, что Поттер дрочит на него, возбуждала еще больше. Казалось, до этого он следовал какой-то схеме или плану, а вот теперь стал больше напоминать себя настоящего, неуклюжего, но милого Поттера. Он терся членом о ягодицы Драко, толкаясь между половинок, не то желая пойти дальше, не то удерживая себя от этого. Драко же больше не мог выносить эту пытку. Он завел руки назад, сцепив пальцы у Поттера за спиной, и медленно, стараясь не причинять боли ни себе, ни Поттеру, насадился до самого конца. И да, выражение лица Поттера, одновременно удивленное и недоверчивое, и его протяжный стон стоили всего этого бесконечного дня. Поттер схватил Драко за ногу и отвел ее в сторону, полностью раскрывая. 

Драко не мог больше терпеть. Он откинул голову Поттеру на плечо, оперся одной ногой о зеркало и приподнялся так, что почти снялся с члена, сжал свою покрасневшую головку в кулаке и, резко насадившись до основания, кончил, открыв рот в беззвучном крике. Поттер крепко обхватил его и, еще несколько раз толкнувшись, излился глубоко внутри. 

***

Поттер лежал, лениво перебирая волосы Драко и что-то насвистывая себе под нос: 

— Я могу оправдать тебя перед Макгонагалл, но при одном условии — ты останешься нашим талисманом! Мне понравилось, я уже, знаешь, думал, что совсем остыл к игре. После войны все стало восприниматься по-другому. Но тут появился ты в голове льва, и как всегда все изменил, — он надолго замолчал, а затем, словно вспомнив, что так и не получил ответа, добавил, зарывшись рукой еще глубже в волосы Драко. — Ну так как?

Драко мог бы сказать, что Макгонагалл ему уже не нужно опасаться, и послать Поттера к Мордреду и Моргане, но, в конце концов, было еще так много оскорбительных стишков, которые он мог про него сочинить, что он просто кивнул и тихо ответил: 

— Договорились, Поттер.


End file.
